


Here Comes The Anxiety

by badboyblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Comfort, Flight Attendant, Flight Attendant!Blaine, M/M, Mentions of Samcedes, Nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboyblainers/pseuds/badboyblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous!Kurt, Comforting!Blaine. Kurt hates flying, and tries to avoid it at all costs. However, now he has to fly to Mercede's wedding, and he's dreading it. But when the cheery, bright flight attendant under the name of Blaine welcomes him aboard, is it going to be as bad as he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It’s a well known fact that Kurt hates flying. For a start, he hates being suspended in mid-air, with no idea of how he’s not going to crash and fall at any second. He also hates the confined space, being jam packed into a tin can with a group of people he’s never met before- and god forbid if he’s seated next to a screaming baby or a ratty old woman.

He tries to avoid flying at all costs, driving or ferrying to most places. He’s never been on more than four planes in his life- once to New York when he was in high school, and the others all for business trips.

But, now he’s being forced to get on a plane, all the way from Columbus to Hawaii for six and a half hours, just to go to Mercedes and Sam’s wedding. Kurt doesn’t even understand why it has to be in Hawaii, Florida has beaches that are just as nice and a hell of a lot less expensive.

He has to go, of course. There’s no way of getting out of it; Mercedes is his best friend, and he’s known Sam since high school too.

Sitting in Port Columbus National Airport, he thinks about all of this. He rummages his satchel yet again- for what, he doesn’t know. It’s a nervous habit. His fingers are curled loosely around a cold coffee that he’s been nursing for the past hour in a little coffee shop called MoJoe Lounge, and his takes a sip absent mindedly. He makes a face, not realising it had gone cold, so instead he starts drumming his fingertips on the table.

_Come on Kurt. You can do this. You’re Kurt Hummel, and nobody pushes the Hummel’s around. Not even a dusty old tin can which is supposedly a safe mode of transport_ , he thinks, trying to reassure himself.

He flattens down the front of his grey waistcoat, fiddling with the buttons as he does so. Just as he rests his head on the back of the chair he’s sitting on, a woman’s voice rings out over the intercom system.

“This is the final boarding call for flight 372A to Honolulu. Any passengers not on board please proceed to Gate 6 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes. I repeat; this is the final boarding call for flight 372A to Honolulu. Thank you.”

Kurt sucks in an unsteady breath and stands up, taking his suitcase by the handle and throwing his satchel over his shoulder. There’s no way he can delay this flight any longer, so he starts heading towards Gate 6, clenching his sweaty palms as he goes.

_It’s only six and a half hours_ , he repeats to himself in his head. _How bad can it be?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck."

That's the last thing Kurt says before heading down the boarding tunnel, a sharp, quiet whisper; the sound of a man who knows he's made a huge mistake.

He dordles down the tunnel, walking as slowly as he can without being mistaken for a pensioner. He lugs his suitcase behind him reluctantly, almost hoping security would call him back after finding a bomb in it or something. 

Kurt, this is stupid. You're more likely to crash in a car yet you're fine with travelling that way, he does his best to make himself see how dumb he's being, but it would really be a miracle if his lifelong phobia just dissolved now. 

He anxiously approaches the plane door, his stomach twisting in tight knots, and he's pretty sure he's going to vomit his still beating heart any second. 

"Hello, Sir! I take the pleasure of welcoming you to your flight- do you need help finding your seat?" A cheery male's voice bursts through the bubble of fear Kurt has surrounded himself with, and Kurt, who has been staring blankly at the floor since he stepped through the door, assumes it's the voice of the flight attendant. 

"No," Kurt swallows, being too petrified to remember manners. 

"Okay, if you change your mind then I'll be near the front of the plane, so just give me a shout," the voice is warm and comforting, still bubbling with content. It almost makes Kurt want to look up, to see who the owner of the voice is, but he still has his eyes more or less frozen to the floor. If he can't see the rest of the plane, then he can kid himself that this isn't happening. 

"Th-thanks," Kurt stammers, before heading straight to seat 5G- he memorised his seat number weeks ago, so he wouldn't have to fuss around on the plane. 

"Thank you for flying with Virgin Air!" The voice calls after him, almost hopeful for a reply. 

Kurt doesn't even look back, just wanting to find his seat so he can sit down and try to sleep to ignore the fact that he, Kurt Hummel, is on an airplane. Luckily, he spots his seat quickly. He's flying first class, so he's one of the first rows. It's an expensive seat, but he when he was buying the ticket he figured that there's no need to scrimp out on comfort, especially when this could be the last six and a half hours of his life. 

He opens the overhead luggage compartment and lifts his suitcase in, trying to ignore the way his hands are shaking and how his heartbeat can probably be heard by the people at the back of the plane. He slams the compartment shut and hesitantly sits in his chair. It's only now that he realises there aren't any people sat in the two seats next to him, meaning he won't be glared at as he fidgets and swears under his breath. 

At least that's something, he thinks, already tapping his foot axiously on the floor. 

Kurt sinks his head back into the comfortable royal blue chair, where he'll spend the rest of the flight unless he goes to toilet or to stretch his legs. He momentarily debates turning on the television that's set into the chair in front of him, but decides against it. 

He's surrounded by constant, excited chatter from his fellow passengers and his heart sinks as he wishes he could join in. He would give anything to just be normal, to be able to think about landing in Honolulu instead of the multiple things that could go wrong during the flight. 

Several minutes pass after he closes his eyes. He's completely aware of how he's grinding his teeth, but makes no attempt to stop; it's something he's always done when he's gut-wrenchingly nervous. 

He hears a man clear his throat at the front of the plane and over the intercom system, and opens his eyes again once he realises it's the voice of the flight attendant about to give the flight safety speech. Kurt doesn't actually need to listen to the speech considering he's memorised every possible way to survive a plane crash, but he figures it's only polite. 

And god, he's definitely glad he choose to watch, because the flight attendant is the most beautiful man Kurt's ever laid eyes on. 

He has tanned, smooth skin that Kurt imagines is soft to the touch. His hair is dark and wavy, although clearly he's used gel or spray to hold it in place. His eyes are almond shaped, and Kurt knows he could spend hours counting the colours swirling through them; even five rows back, he can pick out at least six different colours. 

The man is shorter than Kurt usually prefers, but his firm, not too muscular frame makes up for it. His jaw line is striking, and Kurt has to put a mental mind block down to stop himself from imagining himself pressing light kisses along it. 

He's wearing the standard flight attendant uniform; a fitted, royal blue waistcoat layered over a cream, short sleeved shirt, and Kurt's eyes fix to the seam of his sleeve which looks like it's about to rip because it's so tight over his muscles. His pants are also royal blue, and his shoes are just plain black dress shoes. However, what really gives the uniform its flare is the jauntily placed, blue cap, with a thin ribbon of gold running along the rim. 

Kurt takes all this in within a matter of seconds, and soon enough, the gorgeous flight attendant is introducing himself. 

"Hey, guys! My name is Blaine, and I'll be your flight attendant for this journey, and I'm here to make the flight as comfortable as possible. First, I'm going to go through safety precautions, then tell you about in-flight entertainment," he says happily, his luxurious voice being aired over the whole plane. 

He grins warmly, "Right, let's begin, shall I?"

Perhaps this flight isn't going to be as bad as Kurt first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was extremely short, but it's more of an introduction really. The next one should be up soon, hopefully, if this spell of writing continues, so look out for it!


End file.
